On known curing units of the aforementioned type, for removing and replacing the mold segments with others of a different design and/or size, the half molds are opened for enabling access to the segments by one or more operators.
In view of the limited space available between the half molds, the above procedure is a painstaking, time-consuming job usually requiring the assistance of more than one operator.